1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for flags, pennants, logos and indicia and, more particularly, to flag holders mountable on all-terrain vehicles and motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety flags are typically required to be mounted on motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles when used off-road on government property. The safety flags announce the position of the vehicle before the vehicle or rider is visible when climbing a berm. Such a flag holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,108 to Kevin B. Fisher, et al. As off-road vehicles—particularly motorcycles—are laid down or crashed somewhat frequently, the flag pole is subject to frequent breakage. Removing the anchored end of the flag pole from the holder may be somewhat difficult, especially if the break occurs just inside the holder.
What is needed is a flag holder which provides a mechanism to quickly remove the broken anchored end of the flag pole, without the use of tools and without removing the holder from the vehicle.